Forgiven
by MarieEsmeraldaDumbledore-Black
Summary: set during the mwpp era after the Snape incident. Slash pairings are RL/SB, RL/JP, JP/LE, PP/RB, and many many more but most are from the original series. on hold till my other comp get fixed!
1. intro's

Forgiven

By: Marie Esmeralda Dumbledore Black

Summary: set after the prank on Snape during their sixth year. (if the prank happened during sixth year excuse my timeline differences but that's how its written so get the hell over it) RL/SB slash if you don't like it don't read.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters unfortunately

Remus: thank god she doesn't god knows what she has in store for us

Sirius: I don't even want to think about it

God: oh yes I do know what she thinks about whispers naughty Marie's thoughts in his ear Remus' eyes bulge while god whispers the same into Sirius' ear. Unlike Moony Padfoot waggles his eyebrows and pulls a pair of tight leather chaps a set of fuzzy pink steel reinforced handcuffs and a bottle of chocolate sauce from no where

Sirius: Hmm moony what do you say to stealing her bed?

Remus:Gives wolfish grin well it maybe a loft bed setup but hmm let's have some fun

Marie: sweat drops hmm enjoy the fic while I sit in my lazy boy recliner and enjoy the show.all three run into Marie's room and lock the door

God: cackles evilly I think Lucifer will owe me a couple hundred for that set up and he said I didn't have it in me

(Pardon the religious jokes I am a devout Irish Catholic and I love to make fun of my own faith much to my family's dismay)

NOW on with the fic

Ch 1 Intro's

"Back for another year at Hogwarts." Stated an older looking student on Platform 9¾.

He was a taller student, just over six foot, and quite hansom. He had shoulder length raven hair and dazzling straight white teeth. He was a natural hansom which was evident when you looked to the two friends standing next to him, they came off as more of a worked for hansom.

The student to his right spoke "yeah well Pads you better make an effort to get back into Moony's favor"

Pads turned his sorrow filled onyx eyes to look at his friend. Just a half an inch shorter, James Potter was a primped and worked for hansom. He had short unruly black hair and glasses that covered his hazel eyes. He was not lanky but not a filled out boy though he did have well toned muscles from playing quidditch.

"Well Prongs its not like I didn't try over the summer." He huffed looking to his other friend.

Peter Pettigrew was the total opposite from the other two when it came to his looks. He had a child like innocence that drew people to him like moths to a flame. Not only this but Peter was a very loyal and trust worthy person.

"He simply refused to return any of my letters." Finished Pads his voice filled with the sorrow and hurt that was displayed on his face.

"Wwell," began Peter cautiously. He didn't want to upset Padfoot and be on the receiving end of his famous temper. "You did lure Snivillus to the passage way on the full moon. Moony was hurt that that you would do that. Especially since he l…" at this point Peter had clamped his hand over his mouth as if he had said something revolting.

"What were you going to say Wormtail?" Padfoot asked curiously. Luckily for Wormtail James came to his rescue (A/N I know why do I have James being nice to Wormtail isn't he going to ruin Sirius's life? Not in this fic so dealP)

"Sirius leave Peter be. You know frighten people when you get that look in your eye. Hell it even scares me shitless but if he is keeping a secret for Remus let him. God knows how many of your secrets I'm keeping for you. (God: yes, yes I do. Muahhahahahah)" stated James giving Sirius a pointed look.

Sirius backed off and heeled like the good dog he was (Remus: at least in his minds eye. Me: hey shut up no talking or interrupting the fic. slaps Remus in the back of the head and turns back to you Please continue). The main secret James was keeping for him was the fact he was in love with said werewolf Remus John Lupin. But little did James know that this was the only serious (A/N please excuse the bad pun) secret that he was with holding for Sirius. The rest of his secrets were contained by said Lycanthrope. He told Remus everything, they were best friends. At least until the whole deal with Snivillus. It was all the greasy gits fault. _'No. it is all your fault.' _Said a little voice in the back of his head. Oddly enough said voice sounded quite a bit like Lily Evans. It made him shudder.

Near the end of last year at the last full moon, Snivillus (AKA for those of you who don't know it Severus Snape greasy bat of the dungeons) had decided that making fun of Lily Evans, not that Sirius would normally stand up for her (that was James' job), and James doing things together was a smart thing to do. James attempted to hex Snape into oblivion but was just a bit too slow. He ended up getting hit by sectumsempra one of Snape's own homemade curses that left a long gash or cut on the person's body. As Peter and Remus dragged James to the hospital wing, Sirius drew his wand and was about to hex Snape's head off when he decided that just calling out on James and Lily wasn't enough. He made a comment about Moony and where he went and a certain comment about the school nurse and their head of house. That was the day that Sirius Orion Black totally snapped. He dropped his wand and shoved Snape against the wall. He told him if he was so curious to find out where Remus went each month all he had to do was press the knot on the whomping willow and follow the tunnel where ever it led.

When Sirius got back to the tower he realized what he had done and ran to the hospital wing to get James and Peter. If it hadn't been for James' quick thinking Snape could have gotten bit or worse killed. What really hit it home was the fact that the ministry wouldn't have seen it as Sirius' fault but that of Remus. Sirius had almost caused the person that he felt the deepest for to become a murderer.

The next day was the day before the farewell feast. And when Sirius saw the man he loved he felt even worse. Moony had walked up to him in the fifth year boy's dormitory with a murderous look in his eyes. Before Sirius even had a chance to apologize Remus had backhanded him across the face and told him that he better not start apologizing because he would never be forgiven. Remus had walked away and hadn't spoken or returned any of his letters since.

"Hey there's Remus." Said Peter bringing Sirius back from those painful memories.

Sirius looked over to the barrier and there stood the man that had haunted his every waking moment since third year. There was the same honey haired lycan with his amazing amber eyes. Barely standing five foot eleven inches tall and skinny. But you couldn't let his small body fool you. The three other boys knew from experience that Remus was almost as muscular as James maybe more so. His hair was still short and fell into a shaggier Paul McCartney style. The man of his dreams was finally here.

A/N so yeah this is a story i have been working on for a while and have been scrutinizing over for almost a month. this is officially the third rewrite and i have been driving my friends up a wall. I have chapters 2-5 rewritten in my notebook but it will take a while for them to get on here seeing as the end of our schools grading period is next week thursday(AHH!!) but all of the missing assignments have to be in by monday (DOUBLE AHH!!) needless to say this fic has caused me to fall behind on my school work so I will be devoting time to that. but I will agree to posting another chapter early if we get five reviews  
Remus: and we better because I WANNA SHOW UP!!  
Sirius: Oh stop ur whinning  
Me: see what I have to deal with please review. oh and an after thought god reffers to a hundred thousand he was reffering to souls


	2. Redemption

Chapter 2 Redemption

Chapter 2 Redemption

So back again this s the second installment and if you know my friends at school you can hear it straight from them that I have been stressing over report cards coming out. Let's just say that web grader says mine aren't what my parents want.

Remus: That is an understatement. Your grades could get you kicked out of the play or off your precious muggle "futbol" team.

Sirius: Hey it's my job to be the sarcastic one.

Rolling eyes. (in the background the two boys are still fighting over who is the most sarcastic.) Ok on with the fic.

A lightning bolt flashes in between the two and they jump and go and sit down to wait for the fic.

As I stepped onto platform 9¾ I wished that everything could go back to the way it was before the Prank as Peter and Lily had come to calling it. But in order for that to happen he'd have to fix it. Then he got the glimpse of _him._

The three of them were waiting in the same place they waited for each other to arrive every year. But there _he _was. The one that assaulted his brain every moment of everyday. It didn't help him sending letters of apology every week. And then there was the birthday gift. He was wearing the set currently. They were elementals.

Elementals were jewelry that helped a wizard hone not only their powers but also use the power of the element that their power corresponded with. Remus, being a Lycan, had earth magic. He couldn't have asked for a better present than perhaps Sirius himself.

There were only to people, living or dead for that matter, that knew he had fallen and hard for his best friend. They were Lily and Peter. They were able to keep secrets from the other two and for that matter the rest of the school but both for different reasons. Lily was not only loyal and trust worthy, but also wouldn't let anyone in on the secret without dying first. Peter was also loyal and trust worthy, but people believed that he would let a secret loose in a second if forced.

As he walked towards the other marauders he realized for the first time what he had actually said to Sirius the last time he had spoken face to face with him and felt ashamed. "Hey James, Peter," Remus began looking to each in turn. Then he turned to Sirius. The taller boy looked like he was either going to burst into apologies or into tears. Remus grabbed Sirius into a huge bear hug.

Padfoot was totally caught off guard but took it in stride and nuzzled into his loves neck and scent. As he realized what had happened tears of relief fell from his eyes. His best friend had accepted him even though he had hurt him. He didn't deserve to be forgiven but he was.

"Sirius, I'm sorry about what I said the last time we saw each other. You're my best and closest friend and I could never hate you." Stated Remus in a quiet voice that only Sirius could hear. In his head he added _I love you too much to do that._

Then Sirius spoke in an equally quiet voice his breath tickling Remus' ear in a sensuous manner. "I'm sorry for betraying your trust you shouldn't be forgiving me." He pulled out the hug and discreetly wiped away the tears.

At that moment Remus decided that he was going to tell Sirius and James that he was gay. Lily and peter knew and they deserved to too. But even though they were both bi Remus wasn't sure how they were going to take it.

"Pads all is forgiven now how about we go get on the train before it leaves without us?" said Remus smiling and receiving three in return.

A/N I know it was a short chapter but it was only meant to bring Remus into the story. As you can see some characters are a little ooc but there will be some changes coming up along with a few summary changes for further notice. There is currently a fourth revise going on in later chapters so there's a heads up also my grades got me in trouble and I am on academic suspension until further notice from Futbol.


End file.
